


Touch Starved

by Shreiking_Beauty



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugging, Humor, Kissing, M/M, PitchxJack, Romance, Talking, hand holding, possible ooc, touch starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shreiking_Beauty/pseuds/Shreiking_Beauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch and Jack have a blossoming relationship, lacking one component; touch. Jack has observed the progression of relationships among humans, and quickly notices this glaring flaw. He therefore sets out to remedy it, and discovers that Pitch isn't just a prude, he actually has no understanding of physical affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hand Holding

Jack Frost and Pitch Black had grown close over the years after the battle. How they came to be so intimate is not important right now; suffice it to say that they had come to recognize and embrace their intimate feelings for one another. Well, embrace might be a strong word, Jack pointed out. He was sitting in front of an empty fireplace in Pitch's lair, thinking about their relationship. They sat close together, and sometimes Pitch would touch his shoulder or hand to get his attention, but other than that, the physical aspect of their relationship was virtually nonexistent.

 

It was moving agonizingly slowly for Jack. He'd been around long enough to see how normal relationships progressed, physically alongside emotionally, but Pitch didn't seem interested in that at all. They talked – they talked so much – and they did 'fun' things together (snowball fights, scaring kids on Halloween, and so on). But they lacked the physical connection that Jack yearned for.

 

He decided to take it upon himself to initiate contact. Usually, when he casually tried to touch him, Pitch would just as casually move away. So, Jack decided to be a little less subtle. He stood up and sat next to Pitch, who was sitting on the couch explaining all the reasons they couldn't have a real fire in the fireplace.

 

“ . . . and I don't even have a chimney, so all the smoke and ashes would just come into the room.”

 

“But it's warm!” Jack argued.

 

“Have you even been listening? You can't stand warmth and I don't much care for it either, so why would that make me want a fire?” Pitch sighed exasperatedly and rested his hand on the seat next to him, giving Jack a perfect opportunity.

 

Jack put his hand over Pitch's and caressed it gently his his thumb, watching Pitch in the corner of his eye. Pitch looked down at their hands with confusion, but seemed to decide he liked the sensation and continued on his rant about Jack spacing off all the time, which Jack didn't hear because he was spacing off.

_A small victory_ , Jack decided, _but a victory nonetheless_.


	2. Hugging

Jack didn't wait long to initiate the next phase of his plan to get physically intimate with Pitch. He figured, to hell with taking things slow, they needed to make up for lost time!

 

Having many Guardian and winter duties to attend to, he didn't see Pitch for over a week after holding his hand, so when he finally did, he took the opportunity.

 

Jumping down into the dark lair, Jack was immediately in front of a sad looking Pitch. “What took you so long?” Pitch asked forlornly.

 

“Sorry, I had a lot going on,” Jack answered, giving him a winning smile before throwing his arms around him and resting his head against his chest.

 

It felt good to hold him this close, finally. Amidst his savoring of the muscular arms and chest under him, Jack suddenly noticed that Pitch was standing straight and tense.

 

“Jack?” he finally asked.

 

“ . . . Pitch?”

 

“ . . . What are you doing?”

 

Jack froze. “I'm . . . hugging you?”

 

“Why?”

 

Jack stood up and gave Pitch a confused look. “Be-because, I like you. That's what people that like each other do, they, you know, hug.”

 

Pitch furrowed his brow. “That seems like a strange thing to do with someone you like.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Jack reached out and grabbed Pitch's arms, wrapping them around himself. “Just try it.” He then embraced Pitch again and leaned contently into him.

 

It took a second, but Pitch soon melted into the contact, even stroking Jack's arm a little bit. “See? It's nice, right?”

 

“Yes,” Pitch admitted, holding him tighter for a moment.

 


	3. Kissing

Pitch apparently couldn't get enough hugs. Now that he was aware of the comfort it gave him, he and Jack were rarely not holding each other, which Jack surprisingly didn't mind, but he was ready for the next step.

 

Unfortunately, he ran into an unforeseen snare in the plan; Pitch wasn't just stand-offish like he had originally thought, he genuinely didn't know about physical affection.

 

Jack decided he would have to teach him. Pitch obviously appreciated what he had taught him so far, he was sure Pitch would appreciate other things he could teach him just as much. Jack blushed as he thought of typical progression of physical intimacy, but pushed those thoughts away and tried to focus on the next step: kissing.

 

This presented a problem. If Pitch was that confused about hugging, how was he supposed to explain that it was normal to mush their mouths together?

 

He decided to go with a direct approach.

 

They were laying together under a tree near Jack's pond, watching the stars reflect on the smooth surface of the water. Jack was leaning against Pitch's chest, and Pitch had his arms around his waist.

 

It was rare they got to go outside for fear of being discovered by the other Guardians, but tonight, they had made sure to go out after Sandy had already put the children to sleep, and they made sure no tooth fairies would be collecting teeth near them.

 

“Pitch,” Jack started. “You know, there are other ways people show affection besides hugging and holding hands.”

 

“Oh?” Pitch asked lazily. “I take it you intend to instruct me in these ways?”

 

“Indeed I do intend so,” Jack replied in a British accent. Pitch chuckled and Jack could practically feel him rolling his eyes. “So, have you ever heard of . . . kissing?”

 

“Hmm. It sounds familiar.”

 

“Oh, good.” Jack sat up and turned around to face Pitch. “It may seem a little weird at first, but I think you'll like it.”

 

He leaned forward then, closing his eyes, and pressed a chaste kiss to Pitch's lips, lingering so Pitch could get used to the sensation. When he started to pull away, he was pleased to feel Pitch reflexively press forward to keep the contact. Jack couldn't hold back the smirk as he looked at his blushing boyfriend.

 

“S-sorry, I . . .” Pitch started, eyes darting to Jack's lips again.

 

“You want more?” Jack asked desperately. Pitch could only nod, and they continued kissing chastely into the night.

 


	4. Talking

Jack had been thinking about their situation and decided that Pitch was touch starved. Each time he initiated a new kind of contact, Pitch was wary at first, but quickly indulged in the activities as often as possible.

 

Now that Jack thought about it, Pitch had been starved of any human contact for centuries, and the signs started long before Jack started the touching thing.

 

The earliest sign he remembered was Pitch's inability to understand most of his jokes. They exchanged witty banter, but the first time Jack made a joke, referring to Bunnymund as a kangaroo, instead of laughing, Pitch nonchalantly corrected Jack.

 

Jack ended up having to explain all of his jokes to him, which served to make them much less funny. Eventually, he just explained the whole concept of jokes to him, and he caught on.

 

Jack had figured he would do most of the talking in the relationship. Pitch seemed kind of quiet and reserved, but that didn't seem to be the case. In the early stages of the relationship, Pitch talked with Jack more than expected, but once he began to trust Jack, he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

 

Jack didn't mind; he loved hearing Pitch's voice, and he always left plenty of room for Jack to be involved in the conversation. They talked for hours at a time, usually several hours after they had already said goodbye and just wanted to say one more thing, which lead to another, which lead to another, and so on.

 

It occurred to Jack that Pitch hadn't been able to say these things to for ages, literally. Some things, it almost seemed as if he'd saved the story to tell someone later. He often brought up things that happened centuries ago.

 

“I just remembered I wanted to tell you, one time, in 1253, there was a little boy who was afraid of grass. Grass! Can you believe it? He thought there were tiny creatures hiding in the grass that would chew on his ankles.”

 

 

 


	5. Kissing part II

As Jack had predicted, Pitch very much enjoyed kissing. But they never did any hard-core making out like he had seen human teenagers do. Jack decided this was the next step.

 

He figured by now they would start to take things on naturally like most people, but that didn't end up being the case. The first time Jack tried to get some tongue action, Pitch was pretty surprised.

 

Pitch was laying on the couch with Jack on top of him, exchanging lazy kisses between words. No matter how much they talked, they never ran out of things to talk about.

 

Jack pressed his lips harder to Pitch's and, forgetting himself, gently slid his tongue out to caress Pitch's lower lip.

 

Pitch gasped and jumped slightly, jarring Jack from his position.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I should have warned you!”

 

“What was that?”

 

“That's just, uh, what people do, you know? It's like a step further than kissing, I guess.”

 

Pitch looked at him incredulously. “With your _tongue_?”

 

“Look, I know it's weird, but that's what people do. Besides, you've liked everything else I've shown you haven't you?”

 

“I-I guess so . . . but how do I – uh . . .”

 

“Just do whatever feels natural.”

 

Pitch caught on quickly, and they were soon exchanging sloppy but heated kisses. Jack smirked, pleased at how well this seemed to be going.

 


End file.
